Tears
by Yoneko Nara
Summary: Dengan sepatu yang kuberikan, dia berjalan dengannya. Dia menciumnya, seperti bukan apa-apa. Dengan wangi parfume yang ku berikan, dia peluk wanita itu. Dia ulangi lagi janji yang dia lakukan denganku dulu. / RnR!;D


Tears

Temari & Shikamaru N.

T

Romance/family

Tears © Sheny Alviany, 2013

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita ini hanya fiksi, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh, watak, alur, dll merupakan sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Hanya untuk profesionalitas dan hiburan semata. Dan juga berbagai Typo yang tidak disengaja.

Summary : Dengan sepatu yang kuberikan, dia berjalan dengannya. Dia menciumnya, seperti bukan apa-apa. Dengan wangi parfume yang ku berikan, dia peluk wanita itu. Dia ulangi lagi janji yang dia lakukan denganku dulu. / RnR!;D

* * *

Saya bawa Sad Story of ShikaTema. Sad ending soalnya._.v maaf ya, lagi demen bikin yang sedih-sedih gatau kenapa. tapi ya saya akan tetap bikin berbagai macam ff Shikatema dari yang sedih sampe yang ngakak, ya semoga aja bisa :D hehe

Disini aku pake sudut pandang Temari lagi hheee ;D tapi disini Shikamaru nya sedikit u,u semoga aja ntar bisa bikin sequel dari ini. Semoga.-.b

Yaudah deh gausah banyak cing-cong deh ya. Happy Reading :B

* * *

Aku terdiam. Masih mencerna apa yang diucapkan oleh kekasihku barusan. Aku menatapnya penuh dengan kecemasan. Apa ia serius dengan apa yang ia ucapkan? Selama dua tahun kita bertahan dan sekarang dia mengatakan itu tanpa beban.

"Apa kita benar-benar putus sekarang?" tanyaku. Suaraku sedikit bergetar. Dia tak menatapku sama sekali. Apa sekarang aku terlalu hina untuk hanya sekedar di lihat? Oleh kekasihku sendiri..

"Atau kita hanya break?" tanyaku lagi. Aku menuntut. Aku ingin penjelasan darinya. Selama kita berhubungan dia tak pernah sama sekali mengucapkan kata pisah padaku. Kami terlalu takut melakukan hal itu. Kami takut benar-benar kehilangan. Walaupun memang ada berbagai cekcok diantara kami.

"Maaf Temari, aku tak bisa, selamat tinggal," hanya itu yang dia jawab. Dia tahu bukan itu yang aku ingin dengar. Tapi.. ini begitu rumit. Dia meminta putus tanpa alasan yang pasti. Dan meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

Aku mencintainya, aku bisa menunggu untuknya tanpa akhir.

Nara Shikamaru, adalah mantan kekasihku yang baru saja mengucapkan kata perpisahan dan meninggalkanku. Kami jadian dua tahu lalu, bahkan selama itu aku dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Kami saling mencintai, selalu bersama dimanapun, kapanpun, dan bagaimanapun. Tapi sekarang semua itu berakhir. Dia takkan lagi berada di sampingku untuk mencintaiku.

Aku jatuh. Salju mulai turun. Aku memgangi dadaku yang sesak. Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak. Tapi aku sadar ini tempat umum. Kepalaku mulai pening. Dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menangis tanpa suara.

Apa aku masih belum terima? Bahwa dia berbalik dan mengumumkan perpisahan kami? Aku hanya ingin bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Aku hanya ingin belajar ikhlas dan menerima. Tapi rasanya hati ini tak bisa diajak kompromi. Hati ini berontak. Andai saja keegoisanku lebih besar. Aku mungkin sudah mengejarnya dan melarangnya pergi. Tapi aku bukan wanita seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, itu sudah cukup.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang? Biasanya, sore hari seperti ini kami minum teh di taman belakang rumahku sambil berbincang hangat dan saling mengutarakan pendapat satu sama lain. Saling introspeksi diri. Saling bercerita tentang apa saja. Dan saling mencintai

Tapi sekarang.. hanya kesedihan yang perlahan-;ahan menumpuk di hatiku. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa kau benar-benar pergi. Aku hanya bisa berharap menjadi lebih baik untukmu. Jika kau kembali.

Aku merasa menjadi wanita paling bodoh. Semangat hidupku tiba-tiba surut. Aku merasa putus asa, padahal Tuhan tak suka dengan hamba nya yang mudah putus asa. Sejujurnya, shikamaru adalah semangat hidupku. Aku tahu itu berlebihan, tapi itu memang benar.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu aku mengurung diri di kamar. Jarang makan, minum, olahraga, berinteraksi, bahkan mandi pun hanya satu kali sehari. Entahlah, aku terlalu malas untuk menjalani hari-hari ku saat ini. Tak ada lagi ucapan 'morning, dear' tak ada lagi kecupan di dahi, tak ada lagi acakan pada rambutku. Aku merindukan itu.

Tanpa diduga, Sakura, sahabatku datang menjengukku. Dua minggu aku tak masuk kuliah, aku bilang aku sakit. Dan mungkin sakura mengerti keadaanku. Karena orang pertama yang tahu tentang perpisahan kami adalah Sakura.

Dia mengajakku pergi, dia bilang tak baik mengurung diri di kamar. Aku juga merasa bosan. Meratapi nasibku di kamar dan kemudia flashback moment-moment dimana kami bersama. Sakura benar, mungkin Shikamaru bukan laki-laki yang cukup baik untukku.

Dengan ragu akupun mengikutinya. Dia membawaku ke pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha. Mungkin dengan shopping aku bisa sedikit melupakannya—untuk sesaat.

Sakura benar! Shopping sedikit membuatku lupa dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kami sudah belanja banyak sekali baju hingga tangan kami yang hanya dua ini tak bisa lagi menampungnya. Bayangkan saja, ada belasan kantong berisi berbagai macam barang di tangan kami.

Walaupun begitu aku tetap menikmati hari ini. Sedikit lebih plong. Kami juga sempat pergi ke time zone. Setelah puas di satu pusat pembelanjaan, aku dan Sakura pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini. Tak apalah, yang penting aku happy.

Kami sampai di sebuah toko sepatu. Sakura yang pecinta High Heels pun langsung melesat ke dalam dan mencoba beberapa sepatu. Tak seperti aku, aku hanya duduk di kursi depan sakura. Bosan, aku sudah punya banyak High Heels di rumah. Masa aku harus beli lagi? Sakura selalu membuatku tergoda.

Aku memandang sekitar dan mataku menyipit saat melihat seseorang yang aku kenali. Di luar toko. Bersama perempuan berambut hitam. Itu Shikamaru! Tapi dengan siapa? Apa mungkin dia alasan Shikamaru meminta putus dengan ku? Aku berdiri dan masih memperhatikan mereka.

Dengan sepatu yang kuberikan, dia berjalan dengannya. Dia menciumnya, seperti bukan apa-apa. Dengan wangi parfume yang ku berikan, dia peluk wanita itu. Dia ulangi lagi janji yang Dia lakukan denganku dulu.

Aku tersenyum miris. Ternyata perlakuannya dulu bukan hanya untukku. Mungkin aku wanita ke sekian yang dia perlakukan seperti itu. Ironis sekali.

Wanta berambut hitam itu menjauh. Menyuruh Shikamaru menunggu di sebuah kursi depan toko. Ini kesempatanku meminta penjelasan pada shikamaru. Aku keluar dan tak aku indahkan teriakan sakura yang meminta pendapat tentang High Heels pilihannya.

"Apa kita benar-benar berakhir?" Ucapku langsung. Air mata telah menumpuk di pelupuk mataku. Ingin rasanya muncrat ke luar tanpa akhir. Dia terlihat kaget dan menoleh ke arah ku. Dia masih diam.

"T-temari?" itu yang ia jawab. Aku memejamkan mataku dan saat itulah air mata ku meleleh ke luar. Aku tahu dia pasti melihat air mataku. "Katakan sesuatu padaku, Shika.." lirihku sembari berjalan satu langkah. Dia mundur. Hell! Sebegitunya kah sekarang Shikamaru-ku yang dulu? Dia benar-benar berubah.

"Tak bisakah kita kembali?" Tanyaku. Alisnya bertautan. Menandakan tidak sependapat. Seperti bukan hal penting. Dengan tenangnya dia ucapkan lagi, tanpa bantahan sedikitpun. Bahwa dia tidak menyesal sama sekali. Aku mengerti itu. Dia telah mempunyai wanita nya yang baru. "Shika, jelaskan padaku.." tuntutku.

"Shikamaru, siapa dia?" Tanya seseorang. Aku menoleh dan itu wanita yang tadi tengah bersama shikamaru. Kulihat shikamaru mendekatinya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku hancur, "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Kejamnya kata-katamu.

Malam ini aku begitu pedih. Shikamaru sudah berubah. Apakah di dalam hatinya tak ada lagi aku? Saat aku memikirkannya, terasa sangat pedih di hati ini. Pedh, amat sangat pedih.

Aku tahu sudah terlambat bagi kami. Cinta kami telah berakhir. Sekarang aku tidak lebih baik. Dia benar-benar berubah. Dia bukan lagi dirnya yang dulu. Dia yang kucinta dan dia yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda.

Sambil berdiri menangis. Aku kembali menyadarkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau bukan milikku lagi. Haruskah dia berubah? Tak bisakah dia kembali? Benar-benar harus berubah? Tak bisakah dia terus mencintaiku? Aku ingin egois, hanya untuk kali ini saja.

Dengan penuh emosi, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menekuk lutut dan menenggelamkan kepalaku disana. Pening sekali rasanya.

Akal sehatku pergi tiba-tiba. Dengan emosi, aku berjalan menuju balkon. Memandang ke bawah.

Mungkin ini jalan keluarnya. Yang perlu aku lakukan hanya loncat ke bawah dan semua akn berakhir. Ya, itu tepat.

Aku melangkah tanpa ragu. Dan aku mempercepat langkahku saat mendengar suara Gaara dan Kankurou memanggilku dengan panic. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati mereka tengah menangis dan menatapku nanar. Aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mataku.

"selamat tinggal, adik-adikku,"

Aku menerjunkan diri. Waktu terasa sangat lambat berjalan. Yang aku lihat hanya langit kelam tanpa bintang. Aku bisa merasakan rasanya jatuh dari lantai dua. Semuanya terasa begitu singkat. Dan temari merasa lega.

'BUGGHH'

"TEMARI!"

END

* * *

akhirnya~ pendek banget kan? rasanya cuma menuhin cerita di ffn doang u,u maaf ya, saya iseng bikin ini sebelum saya bener-bener hiatus. semoga aja bisa bikin sequelnya. doain aja 'o')9

okedeh, review selalu saya harapkan. saya menerima berbagai macam revie, dari kritik sampe saran


End file.
